Random Skit 1
by RandomSkits022
Summary: This is the first of our many random skits...btw its not all Naruto...there are some Wolf's Rain characters...actually its mainly Wolf's Rain...


"Random Skit 1"  
Characters are:  
Hige, Blue,Tsume, Toboe, Falkor, Hayley, Dezzy, Kiba, and Cheza

dezzy- what do u wanna do  
hayley-LET'S GO GHOST HUNTING! XD EXCITEMENT!  
dezzy-wat if it goes terribly wrong  
hayley-well then we're fucked  
dezzy- no shit sherlock get the camera  
hayley-no need to be so assertive...fine here*throws it at ur face*  
dezzy-HOLY SHIIIT *ducks* POR QUE!  
hayley-i'm srry i don't speak mexican food  
dezzy-tortuga con queso porfavor ! get my turtle wit cheese bitch please !  
hayley-WTF! ANYWAYZ...i'm drivin! XD *steals keys*  
dezzy- HELL TO THE NOOO IM DRIVIN...wait im not *shakes head * omg were gonna die  
hayley-thnx...i feel ur utmost confidence in me...i'm gonna crash just to fuck wit u! XD  
dezzy-*jumps out the car like james bond* HELL NO !*jumps on falkors back* WEEE ITS A NEVER ENDING STORY *waves arms in the air *WEEEEEE!  
hayley-...i don't know how to respond 2 that...akward...PUDDING!  
dezzy- lets make jello !  
hayley- u need to get down first...*shoots Falkor*  
dezzy-WHITE HAWK DOWN...WHITE HAWK DOWN !*changes to atreyu* im to sexy for my luck dragon anyway !  
hayley-that's what i thought BITCH!  
dezzy-*does the pants on the ground dance * lmfao HAYLEY SAY THE EMPRESS'S NAME  
hayley-FUCK THAT BITCH...i'm the fuckin ruler now! BOW BEFORE ME! if not...fuck u  
dezzy-*sighs* SHAKE UR MONEY MAKER ...jk  
hayley- ?_?  
dezzy-i think im chocolate high  
hayley- no surprise there  
dezzy- Guess wat ?  
hayley- *glares at u* wat?  
dezzy-YO QUIERO TACO BELL BITCHES !  
hayley-*punches u in face and walks away...with Tsume* ^_^  
dezzy- *whistles for toboe*SHOW TSUME UR BRACELETS! BWAHAHAHAHAHA  
hayley- TSUME DON'T LOOK!*thinks of something...kisses him* YEAH! eat that bitches...srry Toboe  
toboe-*brings out a camera*  
dezzy-FREE DISCOVERY CHANNEL  
tsume-*glares at toboe* u know ur an idiot...right?  
toboe-but im an adorable idiot*puts my hands behind my head and smiles * im sexy as hell mofoes  
dezzy-...(-.-)...thats why im more atrracted to blue  
hige- WAT THE HELL shes mine  
dezzy- she likes me more !  
hige-...v.v fair enough  
hayley and tsume- *sigh* wow...that was...umm...interesting...i don't know how to answer that  
dezzy- i do...*sings and points to toboe* DUDE LOOKS A LADAY !...damn i wanna listen to that now...  
hayley- this would be the piont at which we should leave...  
toboe- NOOOOOOOO! *grabs us by our collars* STAY!  
dezzy-*puts on headphones and listens to song..says* toboe and the bracelet brigade UNITE...*changes the song to journey * ! JUST A SMALL TOWN GIRL LIVING IN A LONELY WORLD ...SHE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOING ANYWHERE*hums the rest of the song*  
hayley-ok then...tsume...why do we know these ppl?  
tsume- hell if i know...i was usin these retards for Paradise...bad idea...one's addicted to wantin to have sex with Cheza, ones a feminin idiot not gonna mention names toboe...the other one is a fat moron who steals food from old ppl...HELLO MORON EVER HEARD OF POISON...and theres blue...*crickets*  
dezzy-well ok then  
toboe- dezzy scratch my ears...  
dezzy-*says in an asian voice*OKIE DOKIE DOCTOR JONES...*scratches toboes ears*  
toboe- WAT...THE...HELL!*lays down immediately* OH YEAH  
hige- OH NO!  
blue- *crickets* dumbasses!  
dezzy-*stops scratching his ears and glomps blue* MINEEEEE...I LUV U !  
tsume- *shudders*  
hayley- *pats tsume on the head* its gonna be ok...need a hug?  
tsume-*glares at hayley*  
hayley- i guess not...*hugs him anywayz* I LUV U! 3  
dezzy and blue - i smell puppies XDDD  
hige and toboe-* busts out laughing * !  
hayley-i can only hope *one step toward tsume and smiles*  
tsume- *pushes hayley away* boundaries...*glares at her*  
hayley- *pushes him to the floor* FUCK BOUDARIES!  
toboe-*gets the camera rolling*and this is how they do on the discovery channel ...as u can see the female is dominant in this relationship...  
tsume-*glares as he is being man handled by hayley*...really toboe ...really ...you reaslly really wanna push that boundary ...you know i hate being on camera asshole...  
dezzy-*giggles and pushes toboe to the floor* I SECOND THE MOTION!  
blue- AWWW SHE LEFT ME !  
hige-Im still here  
blue-who are you?  
hige- HUH T_T  
dezzy-tehe  
hayley- so wait a sec...if tsume doesn't like to be on camera...should i remove the one that pans on the bed?...fuck...i said that out loud...didn't i?  
tsume- WAIT...WAT?  
hayley-...i'm so fucked...SAVE ME!  
toboe- heeeey u beat me to it...i wanted to make my documentary*pouts*  
dezzy- *gets off toboe and shakes tsume* DONT U SEE HAYLEY LOVERS YOU so be nice or ill get you in a way u dont wanna know...  
toboe and hige- holy shit...SHES SCARY*they shrink in fear* HIDE US WE WANNA KEEP OUR MAN HOOD !  
hayley- i'm srry tsume...i didn't know u didn't like to be on camera...i thought u might have wanted to watch the experience afterwards...like no work involved after it happened...i opolgize  
dezzy-u and him baby aint nothin but mamals so just do it how they do on the discovery channel...just make a movie for the kids  
hayley- WTF! we can at least agree on the fact that THAT was wrong on sooooo many levels...right?  
tsume- ...  
blue-just think hayley then hige wont have to teach them about it ...  
hige- heeeeey !  
dezzy-still i second the motion  
toboe-*pokes falkor with a stick*did u shoot him lethally?  
hayley- hell if i know...i just aimed in the air and fired...i can stil use the gun on tsume...don't make me use it!  
toboe- well can i still poke it...  
hige-...Can i Eat it ?  
dezzy and hayley-DONT EAT FALKOR GOD WTF IS WRONG WIT U !  
tsume-...  
hayley- IS THAT ALL U SAY? say somethin else...please...  
toboe-*pops up in between hayley and tsume...asian voice*OKIE DOKIE DOCTOR JONES!  
dezzy blue and hige-HOLY SHIT HAHAHAHAHA DIDNT SEE THAT COMING AHAHAHAHA!  
hayley- *punches toboe in the face* out of our breathin bubble...i mean MY breathin bubble...i don't know if he wants to share breathin space  
tsume-*stands closer infront of hayley and strokes her face* of course i do...*kisses her...afterwards...blushes*  
hayley- *blushes WAY MORE!*  
dezzy-OMG MY TOBOE are you ok !  
toboe-*points to my face*kiss it make it better  
dezzy-...  
hayley- go on dezzy...not only makes him feel better but u too...trust me *starts to makeout with tsume*  
dezzy-*glares at hayley *...  
toboe-PLEASEEEE! T^T  
dezzy-okie dokie...*kisses his cheek*  
toboe-*turns my face kisses her* I WIN BWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
hayley and tsume- FINALLY! *goes back to kissin*  
hige-can i get some of that action blue please O.O  
blue-_ i guess so  
dezzy -*sees kiba and cheza*...  
toboe-ACT NATURAL!  
tsume and hayley- *yells* MAKE OUT FRENZY !*keeps making out*  
hige and blue -* make out more*  
hayley and tsume- *disappears*  
toboe-whered they go ...they were just here...i know they were!  
dezzy- -.- wow you of all ppl should know...

...  
Note from writters of this long ass script : we were bored and thought we should have an adventure and brought random ppl and animals that you may or may not know ppl from "wolfs rain " a popular anime show and ppl from a "never ending story"it got a little crazy along the way ...but its good to know that we are very creative and have ||spongebob : IMA-GIN-ATION!|| ( lol) but also quick side note ...NO Falkors were harmed in the making of this script ^_^...


End file.
